The Other and One
by SpeaksInRiddles
Summary: A (Pre)Creation story in Snippets. I plan to use Other in multiple stories.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Everything recognizable belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Other met One at the <em>moment-eternity<em> before time was sung into being.

They were the perfect antithesis. Other was the anathema of One, just as One was the anathema of Other.

Other was Darkness, One was Light

Other was Destruction, One was Creation

But ironically enough, One was also the being that was Void, as opposed to the Chaos Other represented. Any being would think it the other way around, as One am All, with the exception of Other.

Ofcourse, anyone could also see it as the logical conclusion. One on it's own is static, never-changing, because it is never influenced.

But it occured to neither to dwell on it, For they simply were.

Then time sprang forth, and everything changed.

Suddenly the familiar nothingness WAS.

Other's curiosity was peaked, and it thrived in this new sense of BEING. For the first time something malleable was just beyond Other's grasp, where before the notion of such a thing did not even exist.

One did not like it at all. One still was One, as One had always been and would always be, but at the same time One had changed. One was All, but All had come to BE, where before One WAS not, while still being One.

For the first time, One knew Fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Everything recognizable belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Neither One nor Other realized when it started, and who started it. but while One was still All, All was no longer one. One had became many. One was the Stars, the Planets and the Void in between. One was Nature, One was Life. One was Death.<p>

One completely and utterly blamed Other for this travesty upon One's being.

One had liked being whole. And while One was still All, the division didn't sit well with One.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Everything recognizable belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Other was bored.<p>

The novelty of BEING had faded. The novelty of Creation had faded. Because Creation was still One, and One was Void of the Will to Change, to Improve.

Many 'beings' came into being, but they were still merely extensions of One. Puppets to One's will, or lack thereof.

If only, if only, if only...

Many were NOT One.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Everything recognizable belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Other could not say when Other realized what Other had to do to get Other's wish.<p>

All would forevermore BE One, but that meant very little in the grand scheme of things.

So Other struck at One. One, not being used to Other doing anything but lurking around the edges of One, was completely unprepared.

Slowly but surely Other chipped away at all that made One, One. Twisted One. Warped One. Until One decided to retreat into One's deepest being, cutting off One's control over One's external parts.

Many were still One, but One no longer had control over Many.

Reasons for it aside, Methods of doing it aside. This was, for better or worse, the corruption of Creation that allowed for Free Will to develop.

And Other thrived in the Shifting possibilities it brought.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Everything recognizable belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Other absolutely adored these mortal fragments of One. They were so dynamic, diverse... Yet while Other adored these beings to death, it also developed a profound sense of loneliness.<p>

He had never had reason to feel excluded before. Other was Other and One was One, and there was little interaction, because it simply wasn't in their nature.

Still...

One had been Equal to Other, and the fragments of One weren't.

The nature of their being had evolved to be closer to Other's nature than One had been, yet they were infinitely further away.

Other worked tirelessly to bridge that gap. Nudging these mortals, improving them slowly, so that one day they could meet Other as an equal.

Not that Other merely took this passive approach though. Other too learned, in the hope of meeting the Many at the midway point.

Why did it have to be this hard though?


End file.
